


The Adventures of Dadwin: Aunts or Uncles?

by imperativa



Series: The Adventures of Dadwin [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, M/M, dadwin's about to be GRANDDADWIN, i need to stop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-04 23:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1797652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperativa/pseuds/imperativa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two fathers were (impatiently) waiting for their daughter to return from her ultrasound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Dadwin: Aunts or Uncles?

Levi was nesting. You would think he was the pregnant one, about to give birth in a few short months. Erwin watched him and paced back and forth. The two men were (impatiently) waiting for their daughter to return from her ultrasound.

Sasha peeked her head out of the kitchen. The future Mrs. Smith was preparing lunch for the family. “Mr. Smith? Could you tell me where the potato peeler is?”

Erwin guffawed at his almost-daughter-in-law. “OF COURSE, SASHA. AND PLEASE, I’VE TOLD YOU A MILLION TIMES. CALL ME ‘DAD.’”

Sasha blushed and nodded, “Uh, sure thing, dad.”

The front door handle jiggled. A frazzled Levi threw his feather duster to the floor as he wrenched the wooden door open.

“Well? Is it Carla or is it Bertolt?”

Mikasa beamed at him and made her way inside with Eren in tow. She plopped down on the couch and put her feet up with a content sigh.

Levi grabbed Eren, “What is it?”

Eren grumbled, “Daddy, she won’t even tell me.”

“I’ll tell you as soon as everyone gets settled in here, and we have Armin on Skype.”

“I HAVE THE IPAD HERE. LET ME MAKE THE CALL!”

When they finally had Armin on, they all stared at Mikasa. She grinned like she was insane.

“BABY GIRL, JUST TELL US ALREADY. CARLA OR BERTOLT?”

“Yeah, Mik. Am I going to be an aunt or uncle?” What the hell, Eren?

“Eren, you’re going to be an uncle either way…” Armin trailed off.

“Oh.”

“Sasha?” Mikasa called to the girl in the kitchen. “Bring out the cupcakes, please?”

Ten seconds later, Sasha bounded into the living room with a platter of cupcakes, frosted with pastel blue cream.

Erwin was befuddled. “SMURF CUPCAKES?”

“It’s a boy, dumbass,” Levi said as he kissed his daughter’s cheek and gave her a hug.

Eren threw his hands in the air and gave a loud ‘whoop.’ “I’M GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!”

“But you were always going to be an uncle…” Armin shook his head. Mikasa took the iPad and smiled at her younger sibling. “I’m happy for you, Mikasa.”

“Me too, sweetheart,” Levi said with a soft smile.

Erwin choked on his own tears. “MY BABY GIRL IS MAKING ME A GRANDDAD.” He sobbed into Levi’s shirt.

And as if things weren’t emotional enough, Eren chose that moment to place both of his hands on Mikasa’s belly and talk to the baby. “Hi, Bertl,” he whispered, “I’m your Uncle Eren, and I love you so much. But I’m kind of mad at your mommy because WHAT THE HELL, MIK?” Eren stood up in a rage. “YOU TOLD SASHA, BUT NOT ME? YOU TOLD MY FIANCÉE?”

Mikasa shrugged. “She was making blue cupcakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> when will it end. two in one day? woe is me.


End file.
